fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Eine wunderbare Reise durch Polen
Es stinkt, es stinkt nach Scheiße und Wiese und Wald und Tieren. Als ich meine Augen öffne bemerke ich das ich auf irgendeiner Kuhweide liege und in einem riesigen Kothaufen übernachtet habe. Mein Schädel ist am platzen und irgendein stechender Schmerz im Rücken komplettiert mein körperliches Unwohlsein. Ich stehe auf und wate durch unzählige Kuhfladen und Pfützen in irgendeine Richtung und versuche krampfhaft mich an den letzten Abend zu erinnern. Aber das ist zwecklos. Nach ein paar Minuten steht plötzlich ein ziemlich verwahrloster, alter Mann vor mir. „Dzine dobry!“ „Was willst du von mir?“ “Dzine dobry!“ „Sprechen sie auch deutsch? Wo verdammt bin ich?“ „Hallo, ich spreche deutsche. Sie sein in Polska.“ „Hä? Willst du mich verarschen?“ „Hallo, sie sein deutsch?“ „Ja, scheiße, wo in Polen bin ich?“ „Ah, ein Deutschmann!“ „Okay, noch mal langsam. W O B I N I C H?“ „Ha, ha, hahaha.... Deutsch… HAHAHA.” „Leck mich du Arsch.“ Gut, ich bin schon, Gott weiß wo, wach geworden, aber im Ausland? In Polen? Das ist dann doch eine ganz andere Herausforderung. Ich trete weiterhin alle zehn Sekunden in einen Scheißhaufen und meine Kopfschmerzen steigen stetig an. Ich warte auf den Zenit der Schmerzen und frage mich, ob ich wohl daran sterben könnte. Immerhin würde ich dann kostenlos heim kommen. Aber ein Glückspilz war ich noch nie und einfach so sterben wäre zu einfach, zu leicht, nicht ich. Irgendwann, nach weiten Tretmienen, weiterer Steigerung der Schmerzen, erreiche ich eine Straße. Der Gestank wird langsam erträglich. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde sehe ich ein Schild, ein Ortsschild, Kotobzerg. Verdammt, hätte es nicht Warschau oder irgendeine andere Stadt sein können von der ich wenigstens einmal in meinem Leben etwas gehört habe? Nein, Kotobzerg! Ich entdecke ein Schachtel Zigaretten in meiner Hosentasche, ein bisschen Glück steht selbst mir zu. Als ich mir eine Zigarette entnehmen will, stelle ich fest, dass die ganze Schachtel mit Geldscheinen gefüllt ist. Kein Euro, schade, aber das bedeutet, dass ich gestern wohl noch die Zeit zum Wechseln gefunden haben muss. Auf jeden Fall sind es eine Menge Scheine. Aber der Versuch das Geld zu zählen erscheint mir als zu anstrengend und somit beschließe ich einfach alles zu verbraten. Mal schauen wie weit ich damit komme. Der erste Supermarkt wird auch ungehend angesteuert. Ein Flasche Wodka, ein paar Biere, Zigaretten, eine Tragetasche und Chips landen in meinem Einkaufswagen. An der Kasse stehe ich ziemlich schnell alleine, was wohl daran liegt, dass ich wie ein Arschloch stinke. Der Kassierer quatscht mich mit irgendwelchem polnischen Kaudawelsch zu. Ich ziehe meine Geldschachtel aus der Hose, überreiche sie ihm und er nimmt sich eine, für ihn fair erscheinende Menge Scheine heraus. Die Zigarettenschachtel ist aber immer noch ausreichend gefüllt. Gut so. Auf einer Bank in der Nähe setzte ich mich und genehmige mir erst mal ein Bier. Und noch ein Bier. Verdammt, das Bier verfehlt seine Wirkung, ich bin mir immer noch völlig meiner momentanen Situation bewusst und das ist ehrlich gesagt einfach nur scheiße. Die einzige Lösung ist der Wodka. Nicht gerade köstlich, aber erträglich. Ein paar Minuten später setzt sich jemand neben mich. Eine Frau, ungefähr 30, dürre, enger Roch, Nylons, Stöckelschuhe, ein neongelbes Top aus dem ihre verbrauchten Titten raushängen und das so ziemlich brutal hässlichste Gesicht der Welt. Aha, eine Nutte, wurde auch langsam Zeit. „Du bist eine Deutsch, hää?“ Warum weiß sie das, wie oft passiert so eine Scheiße? Ist das hier so eine Art Anlaufpunkt für Deutsche Säufer die in Kuhscheiße schlafen? „Ja.“ „Ahhh, ich wusst gleich. Sehen gut aus, deutsch Männer!“ „Ja.“ „Wie gommst du her?“ „Hä?“ „Wie du gommen hier her?“ „Wenn ich das nur wüsste Süße.“ „Wie du wissen nicht?“ „Ich weiß es eben nicht!“ „Aha, ihr deutsche Männer, ihr sein lustig, ha, haha.“ Diese verrückten Polen, die haben echt einen ausgezeichneten Sinn für Humor. „Sag mal, hast du ne Ahnung, wie ich wieder nach Deutschland komme?“ „Ahh, ich sagen dir, wenn du kommen mit zu mir.“ „Scheiße, hör zu, ich hab kein Bock dich zu ficken. Ich will einfach nur nach Deutschland.“ „Ahhh, nix ficken, nix ficken.“ „Was soll ich dann bei dir?“ „Ich machen dir Essen. Okay, hübscher Mann?“ „Ach scheiße, von mir aus.“ Sie steht auf und ich folge. Obwohl sie ernsthaft ekelhaft ist, kann ich es mir nicht verkneifen ihren Arsch zu begutachten. Sie schlenkert ihre Backen in sehr rhythmischen Bewegungen vor mir her und ich muss zugeben, es gefällt mir was ich da sehe. Ihre Wohnung besteht eigentlich nur aus einem Bett und einer Dusche, ein typisches Puffzimmer. Wenigstens hat sie den anstand das rote Licht auszumachen. „Los hübscher Mann, setzen dich auf meines Bett.“ „Ist klar Süße.“ Sie rennt aus dem Zimmer und kommt nach zehn Minuten mit irgendeinen undefinierbaren Eintopf wieder. Ich esse ein paar Löffel, mehr geht nicht. Für Alkohol hat mein Magen uneingeschränkte Kapazitäten aber für echte Nahrung ist einfach kein Platz. Sie lacht und macht sich wieder unsichtbar. Meinen Wodka habe ich zum Glück nach. Ich lege mich hin, trinke und zünde mir eine Zigarette an. Dann wird alles schwarz. Ein widerliches Gefühl in meinem Mund reißt mich aus dem Schlaf. Diese elende Nutte hat ihre feuchte, nach Schnaps und Zigaretten schmeckende, Zunge aus ihrem tragisch hässlichen Mund in meinen Geschoben. Es ist eine traurige Wahrheit, das nur mir solche schrägen Sachen passieren. Sie züngelt wie eine Wahnsinnige und beginnt mich zu befummeln. Aus einem abartigen Grund werde ich geil. Wir ziehen uns aus und letztendlich habe ich einen freien Blick auf ihre tief hängenden Brüste. Ihr Arsch ist auch bei Weitem nicht mehr so attraktiv wie in ihrem stützenden Rock. Aber egal, wenn einmal Blut an die richtige Stelle gepumpt wurde, kann man sich einfach nicht mehr zusammenreißen und ich besteige diese nutzlose Ansammlung aus Knochen und hängenden Brüsten. Wir legen eine gute Nummer hin, ich ackere fast eine Stunde und dann kam es mir. Als sie mit duschen fertig ist setzt sie sich neben mich aus Bett. „Okay du lustiger Deutsche, jetzt du geben mir 120 Zloty.“ „Bist du nicht dicht du Nutte?“ „Los du geben mir 120 Zloty oder ich sage bescheid meinem Mann.“ „Du Flittchen, ich hab kein Geld.“ „Aber du haben Geld, ich weiß du haben Geld.“ „Nicht für dich, ich muss nach Deutschland!“ „Ist egal, du haben gefickt und jetzt du zahlen.“ „Scheiße, ihr Nutten seid doch alle kaputt in euren Köpfen.“ „Nun, geben du mir Geld jetzt oder soll ich rufen meinen Mann?“ „Ach scheiße.“ Ich gebe ihr das Geld, jetzt ist nicht mehr soviel übrig. Verdammt, wie komme ich jetzt zurück? Ich habe noch 200 Zloty. Wieder auf der Straße genehmige ich mir erst mal einen kräftigen Schluck Wodka. Es wird langsam wieder dunkel, also muss ich eine ganze Weile weg gewesen sein. Mir kommen noch unzählig mehr Flittchen über den Weg und alle wollen nur eines, meinen Schwanz um damit ihre beschissenen Zuhälter bezahlen zu können. Um aus diesem Scheißleben frei zu kommen. Aber nicht auf meine Kosten! Ich hab auch kein Haus, kein Auto, keine Arbeit, nicht mal einen Anzug oder ein Fahrrad. Nach etwa zwanzig verlockenden Angeboten später komme ich aus diesem Viertel raus und erblicke ein Schild welches auf einen Bahnhof hinweist. Ich folge der heißen Spur und tatsächlich, ein schöner, alteuropäische und überaus einladender Bahnhof. Ich kaufe mir ein Ticket nach Berlin und am Bahnhofsshop eine neue Flasche Wodka. 20:49 Uhr, ich stinke immer noch nach Scheiße, habe immer noch barbarische Kopfschmerzen und sitze auf einer Bank vor dem Bahnhof in Kotobzerg. Vielleicht sollte ich das trinken doch irgendwann aufgeben und mit dem Schreiben anfangen. Kategorie:Autor Ich